


Marikin Online Oneshots

by Ari_tan



Category: MARIKIN online 4 (Video Game)
Genre: Marikin Online, Multi, No angst at least I don't think there will be any-, Not all of them are romance some are floof, Random - Freeform, THIS IS FOR RANDOM OKAY DON'T JUDGE ME-, oneshots, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_tan/pseuds/Ari_tan
Summary: When you're one of the only scarce Marikin Online fans that are english-only, then sometimes you end up having ideas and wanting to write them all down sometimes.
Relationships: And some other ships - Relationship, Axez/Eclair, Bachikin/Sigkin, Fusakin/Marikin, Jack/Adukin, Jeraldy/Kirimi, Kashikin/Arakawa, Otsukin/Koritora, Taiyo/Zakuro, Uie/Fukurou
Kudos: 5





	1. Introduction A/N

I  
F R E A K I N G L O V E  
Marikin Online

And since story ideas keep continuously rushing into my mind I thought why not publish a oneshot book for these random story thoughts and ideas and then replacing them with the characters of Marikin Online?

And boom, this thing was made

Uploads will be slow since I mainly don't use Archive of Our Own and mostly use Quotev but I assure you this book won't just have this introduction page forever

Sometimes motivation leaves me and distractions are e v e r y w h e r e, but I'll try my best!

Warning: My grammar isn't that good, and I multi-ship soooo sometimes I ship stuff that not many others like (*cough* a bit of Jeraldy x Sigkin *cough*) but please don't hate me for it!

Sometimes the oneshots will have multiple parts to it, and not everything here is canon-compliant either!

Overall, just enjoy your time here and I hope you enjoy my stories!

Bye!


	2. Astronomical Luck (SigBachi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bachikin learns about fortune-telling through her zodiac sign and ropes Sigkin into doing it as well.

It was currently 3pm in a small camping place on the mountains, a construction site behind the campsite was seen, barricading an incomplete structure that looked like it was damaged, and partially destroyed before. Closing in on the campsite, a white figure could be seen dashing to the site with a large newspaper page in their hand. The figure seemingly came from the small village below the mountain, and was visibly very excited to show their friend something on the paper.

"Sigkin! Sigkin! Look at this, bachi!" The shaded figure rushed rushed up to another person that looked like them, except that the other person didn't have shades and had a pair of very tired and grumpy eyes, presumably Sigkin. Sigkin had slightly jumped, startled because of the running person's loud voice and charisma (which was something that Sigkin visibly didn't have). 

"What is it, Bachikin..?" Sigkin replied, tearing his head away from his phone to glance at the approaching figure with the shades who was currently running towards him, and widened his eyes as he swerved sharply to the right before the other person, Bachikin, had crashed into him 

"Look, look, bachi!" Bachikin waved newspaper page excitedly at Sigkin's face while picking up her shades that had fallen off of her face due to the fall she had just abstained, like a child that had just found something new to them and was eagerly sharing it with their friend. "It says it can predict your fortune today through your sign, bachi!" She chirped, her magenta eye starting to glow underneath her shades.

Sigkin looked at the newspaper page with the words 'Fortune of the Day' printed on it in big, bold letters and fancy font before looking down at the smaller printed text on the page as it went down, showing the different signs and fortunes in different categories. He skimmed through the text, and then looked back at Bachikin.

"That kind of stuff ain't real, Bachikin." Sigkin sighed gruffily, slightly annoyed that Bachikin had interrupted him while he was busy doing something just to show him this, something that he knew ddin't have a 100% chance of remotely happening. He was the kind of down-to-earth guy, and was very, very eager to be going back to his previous business than read through this. "Even if it were real the chances of the predictability won't stay 100% all of the time."

"But you never know, bachi! Zakuro said that hers actually did come true when that chocolate fell on her head, bachi!" Bachikin retorted excitedly, pouting like a child that refused to believe that Santa or the Tooth fairy wasn't real as she gripped the paper in her hand, "come on, please??? It's just this once, bachi!" She whined, looking at Sigkin with the puppy dog eyes.

"... Fine, but this is just to kill some time." Sigkin sighed, 'after all it can't be that bad, can it?' He thought to himself as he turned to a hopeful and eager Bachikin to read his fortune. "I'm a Scorpio." Sigkin replied, looking as Bachikin looked down at the list of signs on the newspaper page.

"Hmmm, it says 'Today, something unexpected will happen, but it's a blessing in disguise,' bachi." Bachikin read out loud to inform Sigkin of his fortune.

"A blessing in disguise?" Sigkin mumbled, raising a confused brow at the confusing proverb. The unexpected part happened (with this event with Bachikin happening) but the 'blessing in disguise part' didn't make any sense to the sarcastic ikenuma.

"Hm... do you know what that means, bachi?" Bachikin asked, turning to Sigkin.

"I dunno, even I'm at a stump at what this proverb is implying." He replied, shrugging.

"... Well! how about we have a walk around the town nd see what it means, bachi?" Bachikin suggested, excited to see what would happen to Sigkin while they were in the town (which could possibly correspond to his fortune).

"Bachikin for the last time this kind of stuff doesn't WHAT THE-" Sigkin was cut off as his left arm was quickly grabbed by Bachikin (earning a small blush from the male) before she started to swiftly drag him down the hill and into the town to sightsee.

Once they descended to the base of the mountain and into the village, Bachikin continued to haul Sigkin everywhere. From visiting the place where Koritora and Otsukin were eating ramen, to the various other shops and districts in the small local town, to even committing shenanigans that got them in trouble with the local adults-

All in all, the sun had already started setting once they got back to the campsite, tired, exhausted, and disappointed that nothing had happened (Sigkin more of angry because he was dragged around all day against his will, after all).

"Hehe, guess it really isn't real... sorry, bachi." Bachikin smiled sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head bashfully, sitting down on one of the logs as Sigkin went over to start a campfire.

"I told you it wasn't real, now look at how much time we wasted today doing this." Sigkin huffed, annoyed and very, very fatigued from the running around and the dragging. His left arm also had a sort of grip mark on it due to the numerous attempts he tried to wiggle out of Bachikin's grasp (which proved uneventful, of course).

"But that's disappointing, I reaaaaally wanted to see it come true, bachi..." Bachikin whined a bit, leaning back on her arms as she looked up at the night sky. Stars starting to become visible as night soon cloaked them in darkness. "... But the stars are pretty, so I guess your fortune did come true, although half of it, bachi!"

"... I guess..." Sigkin looked up as he sat on the log, right next to Bachikin and looked up at the sky, before turning to Bachikin (the other unaware of this, of course). "But I know someone a little prettier than the stars..."

"Hm? What was that, bachi? Did you say something abut knowing someone a little bit prettier than the stars, bachi? Then it truly IS a blessing in disguise when I dragged you into town! Who's the person, bachi????" Bachikin heard, and all of a sudden was all up on Sigkin's face, a face of anticipation and hope shown on her face, before it morphed into a slightly more mischievous one as she saw what expression Sigkin was making.

The male was blushing a bright red as he tried his best to avert his eyes from Bachikin's, although they were not visible underneath her shades.

"Ooooo lala, bachi~" 

"Sh-Shut up, Bachikin!"


	3. Dog Cafe (UiKurou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukurou drags Uie with her to the dog cafe for the couples-only discount, coffee, and most of all... fluffy Pomeranians.

"Uie. Be my girlfriend." 

Was the first thing the panty-obsessed banana-loving ikenuma named Uie heard before she accidentally tipped back from her chair and stumbled on the floor. Crashing and making a loud thump like a newborn baby still learning how to walk for the first time. After three or so minutes, she finally looked up again with a frowning ^w^ face before asking something, her face turning grim. Very grim.

"Fukurou did you eat something weird? Or- who are you and what did you do to Fukurou-" 

Immediately after asking that question, Uie was slapped in the face by a book thrown by Fukurou. Although her usual UwU face showing no signs of ceasing anytime soon, Uie could still tell she was mad because of the various veins that popped out on her face and the obviously scrunched up forehead she displayed to show her dissatisfaction for the older female (not exactly older, but definitely taller than her).

"Uie, I am NOT asking you out for a date right now, if that's what's bothering you." Fukurou sighed, her veins melding back down and her face visibly relaxing from her previous frustration. "I'm asking because I wanted to get the couples discount for the dog cafe." She sighed, her hands on her hips as she looked at Uie, who 'ooooh'-ed and nodded as she glanced quickly at the schedule before shrugging.

"Sure, why not, I've got another else to do anyways. Might as well kill some time with Pomeranians over coffee." Uie nodded, popping out another banana from seemingly nowhere and chomped on it after quickly peeling off the skin. Hearing Uie's confirmation, Fukurou immediately smiled happily, held Uie's hand, and proceeded to head to the dog cafe with her 'girlfriend' in tow.

Soon enough, they arrived at a dog cafe, which was cutely themed with soft pastel colors and a giant paw sign on the front door, the words 'Our cafe is 'paw'-fect!' was put as the slogan for the dog cafe as Fukurou happily skipped inside, happiness and estacism welling up inside the philanthropist as she swung the door open and gasped at the sight that awaited her behind the glass door.

The cafe's color scheme didn't differentiate much from the colors outside, but it gave off a warm and cozy aura, seeing as there is a place to enjoy the sweets and coffee, an area to play with the cute puppies, and another area where people can do both, just be careful not to hurt the dogs or feed them anything. Fukurou let out a small squeal of excitement and happiness as she went to the waitress in charge of greeting the guests and got the couples' discount before Fukurou ran off to play with the dogs.

While behind Fukurou, Uie was slightly *cough* glaring *cough* looking at the dogs with a neutral expression and slightly blushed softly at Fukurou's happy aura when playing with the extremely fluffy pomeranians. "So cute..!" Fukurou squealed and buried herself in pomeranians.

"Mhm." Uie nodded in agreeance, reaching over and patting one of the golden retrievers in the cafe while working on the manuscript for another story. Before long, it started to become late, and Uie decided to get Fukurou out of the pomeranian utopia to get back home but...

"Come onnnnnnnnnn, Fukurou we have to get backkkkkkk-"

"No wannaaaaaaaaaa- the dogs don't want me to leaveeeeeee-"

It turned into a tug of war between the dogs and Uie, fighting for Fukurou.

"Doggies let Fukurou go-" Uie huffed, looking at the pomeranians angrily.

As if understanding her, the pomeranians glared and growled back, although it wasn't that menacing due to their fluffy and ball-like exterior (which made them extremely cute not gonna lie).

Uie grunted in annoyance. "Fine." She headed over to Fukurou (who was still being held captive by the pomeranians) and picked her up bridal style. "I'll have to steal her now, toodles~!" Uie quickly slapped the money at the bill and then dashed off with Fukurou in her hands.

"Wha- UIE?!" Fukurou exclaimed, wriggling madly in Uie's arms. "Uie let me down I can walk!"

"No can do you're gonna run back to the dogs again." Uie replied, still running before slowing down once they were nearly back home.

"Geez were you jealous of the dogs or something? Because it certainly looked like you wanted me to get home instead of spend more time with the puppies." Fukurou whined, slowly standing as Uie set her down.

"... Well what if I was." Uie mumbled, turning away as a light blush dusted her cheeks.

"Hmmmmm?" Fukurou looked at Uie, "You're blushinggggggggggg. Looks like you love m-"

"Just be quiet and lets go home!"

As Fukurou laughed and continued to tease Uie while the taller was dying internally while being subjected to Fukurou's teasing, they walked hand-in-hand back to the house they shared as the sun started to set, touching the sky with a beautiful and romantic orange and pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY DONE WOOHOO!!!


End file.
